MOVING
by crazyyoungsters
Summary: Percy Jackson is moving to San Francisco because of his mom's transfer. His cousin Thalia Grace is excited to finally meet him after 13 years. Percy attends school with her. everybody seems to like him there, except one person. She fell in love with him. Percabeth, Thalico, Caleo, Tratie, Jasper. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Dude I cannot believe that you are moving. What am I gonna do now?" Luke Castellan was sitting on the bed of Percy Jackson's now completely empty and bare room. Luke was a guy most girls would consider hot. With his dirty blonde hair, muscles, blue eyes and good looks. His best friend, Percy Jackson was moving away to San Francisco and he was still not quite over it.

"You're gonna be fine, Luke. It's not like you don't have other friends here." Said Percy, looking up from the cardboard box he was taping up. Now, Percy Jackson was also quite hot. People just didn't look at him much when he was beside Luke, the most popular boy in school. Percy had raven black hair, six packs (from swimming) and sea green eyes. He was kinder than Luke who sometimes unintentionally used people. He was sad about moving but also happy because Thalia his cousin was in San Francisco and he hadn't met her since childhood.

"Percy, are you done with those boxes. The taxi is here." A voice shouted from downstairs. Luke stood up and helped Percy carry the box downstairs to where Sally Jackson, Percy's mom was standing. She was a very kind woman. She had brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was Percy's whole life. She smiled when they came down.

"Are you ready to leave Percy?" she asked.

Percy nodded his head and looked around the apartment. He would miss being here. All the fun he and Luke had, all the parties and all the cozy times spent with his mother. But the apartment in San Francisco would be bigger, if not the same. Sally smiled again and went outside to give Percy and Luke some time to say goodbye.

Luke hugged Percy as soon as his mother turned her back and went outside. Percy hugged back.

"I'm going to miss you, dude." Said Luke

"Me too. I will call as many times as I can." Percy said, when they broke apart.

"And if you see some hot chick there or hook up with one, make sure to send me a picture." Luke said, laughing. Percy laughed too.

"I wouldn't dream not to take your advice first, dude." Percy said. They walked outside where Sally was waiting. All the boxes and suitcases were loaded in the taxi. Luke squeezed Percy's shoulder and said, "Call me as soon as you reach."

Percy nodded. Sally came over to Luke and hugged him, and then kissed the top of his forehead. Then, she and Percy sat in the taxi. Percy waved to Luke and he waved back, griming and trying to act playful but down in his heart he was sad. And Percy knew that.

When Luke was out of sight, Percy looked ahead.

A new adventure of his life was about to begin. He was just going to spend time with Thalia and her friends and stay clear of girls. Especially of girls.

Boy, he was so wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Thalia came to pick them up from the airport. She was a blue-eyed girl with shoulder length black hair. She looked punkish, wearing all black. But she had a huge smile on her face as her favorite cousin and his mother came in her sight.

Thalia hooted and ran towards them. Percy dropped the suitcase he was carrying, smile on his face, and hugged Thalia who had literally jumped on him. This was not regular Thalia type behavior. They both were laughing and hugging, earning some weird looks from passer-bys. When Thalia released him, she went towards Sally to hug her.

"Haven't you grown Thalia? You look so grown up!" Sally exclaimed when they separated.

"Well, there was this point where I had to grow up you know. No other choice." Thalia replied, smiling.

Percy put his arm around waist and she put her arm around his shoulder.

"And your son here, he too had to grow up. Look at him; he's a ladies' man now!"Thalia said, smirking at Percy.

"I would not say Ladies' man; he has not brought a single girl to our house and introduced her to me as not a sister." Sally joked. Thalia and Sally laughed while Percy threw them loathing looks.

"What do you have to say for that, Mr. Jackson?" Thalia asked her arm still around her cousin.

"Well, I haven't found the right one yet, you know." Percy joked. They laughed.

Thalia had the taxi waiting from them outside, the same one that had picked her up. She came with the Jacksons to their new apartment which was some miles from her house.

"So how is Beryl these days?" Sally asked. Beryl was Thalia's mother. Their father had left them at an early age.

Zeus, Thalia's father, and Poseidon, Percy's father, had both left their wives and children when they were just toddlers. They had just left them alone. Though Thalia had met Zeus after that and they were on good terms, Percy's father had not even contacted ever since and Percy absolutely loathed him. When their husbands had left, Beryl and Sally supported each other until Sally moved to Manhattan with Percy.

"Oh, Mom is fine. She loves her job and seems really happy. Also, Jason comes home sometimes for weekends and they talk, like, for hours and hours." Thalia said. Sally smiled, nothing in her mind to go visit Beryl first thing in the morning.

They reached the apartments. Theirs was in the C-wing. Sally introduced herself to the bodyguard at the door and he let them in, guiding them to the C-wing. When they finally located the apartment, Sally rummaged for the key. Then she inserted in the lock and turned.

The apartment was great. Just upon entering were two bedrooms left and right in the small passageway. Then there was this huge living room with really high windows, seating on the front and in the right was the kitchen accompanied by a few cupboards and the sink. On the left was a staircase. Up the staircase was only one room.

"This is great. Percy, you can have the room above if you want and I'll take the one downstairs and the other can be the guest room cause we all know Thalia is going to stay here all of the time." Sally said, looking at both the teenagers. Percy seemed happy with the house, very much.

They unpacked something, like for the kitchen but not all because they were quite tired from the plane ride and Thalia and Percy were in the mood to talk.

Sally was completely exhausted so she went to sleep, after kissing Percy and Thalia on the head. Thalia wasn't staying for the night because school was starting tomorrow, though Percy was not going tomorrow. But they went up to Percy's bare room, and talked for awhile.

"So how is your car, Thalia?" Percy asked. Thalia had a Honda but she was quite a reckless driver. Percy did have his drivers license but he did not have a car. The car they had back in Manhattan was always with mom, that Chevrolet so Percy usually functioned with an Uber.

"It's fine. I would have picked you guys up with my car but its gone for repair." Thalia answered.

"Don't tell me that you crashed it again, Thals." Percy exclaimed.

"No, I did not crash it. the seat covers were dirty so they're gone for cleaning. I will have to ask Annabeth to pick me up tomorrow for school." Thalia said.

"Annabeth, she is your best friend, right?" Percy asked

"Yeah, she is great. I think you'll like her. I cannot wait for you to join school. The girls there will fall over themselves seeing you." Thalia said, grinning.

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

"Umm, you'd be like considered a 'hot thing' at Goode." Thalia said

."Me? Girls never even glanced at me. I was kind of invisible with Luke around." Percy said, kind of wistful.

"Don't worry. At Goode, there aren't many hot guys." Thalia said, smiling at Percy. She got up from the bed and stretched. She checked the time.

"Damn, its nine. Mom must be wondering where I am. Better get going. The Uber says it will be here in two minutes. These things are so fast. Sometimes I want to become an Uber driver, you know. All of the free gum." Thalia said. Percy laughed.

"You will be going alone? Are you sure you will be fine" Percy asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Percy I'm sixteen and high school. I drive around late all the time. No big deal." She said, tying her shoes.

"Well, I am still walking you till downstairs." Percy said.

After Thalia had left, Percy carried some boxes up to his room and unpacked. He was not a bit tired so without knowing, he set up his entire room. The only things left were the paintings and the quotes and posters that he wanted to put up.

Percy liked his room very much. They already had the house painted with the colors they liked so his room was blue. The bed was on one side. The wall behind it was covered in photos with various people. On the bed's right side was the table, where he kept his laptop and headphone and where his school stuff would go. On the left side was a tiny passage with his closet and bathroom. He decided the quotes and posters would go on the blank wall near his desk.

Percy left the empty cardboard boxes on the floor, too lazy to dispose them outside. It was quite dark and he was getting tired. Percy changed and brushed and jumped on his bead, now covered with his favorite duvet and pillows. He fell asleep immediately.

Percy didn't know how, but he woke up very early. He got up, brushed his teeth and had a quick shower and headed downstairs. In his mind, he had already decided he was going to start school today. Sally was surprised to see him up and ready this early.

"Percy, how come you are awake. Normally I can't drag you out of bed ten minutes before school!" Sally said, smiling.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I can wake up early if I want to, and back at home I didn't want to." He said, grabbing a toast.

"Well, you are very early so you can go to school if you want, you know." Sally said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to do that. I already unpacked everything last night so I will have nothing to do the whole day." Percy said, munching to the toast and sitting on the table.

"You have already unpacked? You continue to surprise me Percy." Sally said, laughing, "Do you want to take the car?"

"No, you're gonna need it here. I could walk, I am early and I could navigate it on my phone." Percy said.

"Alright, then. See you later." Sally kissed his forehead as he stood up.

"Go and see my room. I did a great job organizing it." Percy grinned as he said.

Sally laughed and promised him that she would.

Percy went out into the streets of San Francisco, his phone navigating him. The weather was pleasant and nice. Percy smiled to himself.

 **Author Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one is going to be kind of from Annabeth though still third person. I will upload every alternate day from now. Reviews and favorites are highly appreciated here.**

 **XOXO.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Annabeth got up on time, like she always did. She took a quick shower and put on white shorts, a red t-shirt that said 'Wild And Free' and some red Converse. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her dad, Fredrick Chase was making an egg sandwich.

Annabeth smiled and greeted him, then grabbed an egg sandwich from the plate and started wolfing it down. Her phone tinged in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a message from Thalia: "Hey, can you pick me up? My car is gone for repair "

Annabeth texted back: "Sure. Will be there in five minutes ;)"

She put her phone back in her pocket and helped herself to some juice from the table. Her dad was reading the newspaper and he hated it when someone interrupted that so she quietly made her way out of the house and got in her car. It was a Honda, same as Thalia. Thalia's house was not very far so she was in front of her apartment complex in less than five minutes.

Thalia was waiting there with her bag slung over her shoulder and she grinned when Annabeth honked to get her attention. Thalia was wearing denim shorts and a black t shirt with white Converse. And she had her usual bands on her wrist. Her black hair were loose on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Thalia said, jumping into the car, "Ready for the first day in high school?" Thalia raised her eyebrows, still grinning.

"Thalia, it is the same school we have been going for years. Just the building and class have been changed so it doesn't matter. It is the same old." Annabeth said, looking at her friend.

She started the car and they drove towards the school listening to their favorite songs.

"So is your cousin Percy coming to school from today?" Annabeth asked.

"No, he just came yesterday and he gotta unpack and stuff today so he will be joining tomorrow." Thalia said.

"You guys met after, like, ten years?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, and he is not the little boy I remembered. He is like so much taller and he has muscles. I am sure Percy will be considered a hot and available guy in our school." Thalia said, laughing,

"Drew would be totally over him." Annabeth too laughed.

They reached the school and parked the car. It was a huge building, painted white with grounds on all four sides. Entering the huge door was the typical high school passage with lockers on either side. There a little lane going to their places from the sides. There was one leading to the reception, one going to classes and homerooms.

Annabeth and Thalia went to their lockers were their schedule was taped up.

"We have a new English teacher, Paul Blowfis." Annabeth said, looking up and down her schedule for the classes and teachers.

"He is the only new teacher, so he better be good." Thalia said.

"What is your first period?" Annabeth asked, trying to look at her schedule.

"Urgh, its Maths." Thalia said, groaning and banging her locker.

"Mine too!" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see-

"Katie!" Annabeth and Thalia chorused and hugged their friend, who had gone to Miami for the vacations and had been unable to participate in the many sleepovers and movies.

"Katie, you're back!" said another voice. It was Piper and Calypso. They both hugged Katie one by one and smiled.

Annabeth looked at her friends. Katie Gardener was a medium-heighted sweet girl with curly brown hair and soft green eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with flowers and some flats. Piper McLean was a beautiful girl with brown hair tied into a braid, kaleidoscopic eyes and a slim body, she was, too, wearing a dress pink in color and flats. Calypso Titan was another beautiful girl with black straight hair and a pretty face. She had light green eyes. Calypso was wearing black shorts, a white plain t shirt and some flip flops.

Annabeth smiled at her friend. Well, not all.

"Hello, there ladies!" came a voice from behind and they saw three boys coming their way.

Travis and Connor Stoll were twins with curly brown hair and green eyes. Both were wearing some khaki shorts and t shirts. Leo Valdez was like a Latino elf with also curly hair and fidgety hands. He was wearing shorts and a grey t shirt.

"Where's Nico?" Katie asked, one member of their squad not present.

"Maybe Death Boy is late like he always is." Leo said, smirking.

Two hands clapped him on the back, "I am not always late Valdez." Nico said, grinning.

Nico was a black haired boy with an Italian face and a love for wearing black, much like Thalia. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t shirt.

All of them finally together, they smiled and started talking and chatting till the bell rang, signaling that the classes were about to start. All of them made their way to their respective classes. Annabeth had Science. She collected her books from her locker, said goodbye to everyone and headed towards the class.

She was quite early so she took a window seat and started scrolling through her phone. People started to walk in slowly and soon the teacher was there. The class went by slowly for Annabeth because she hated Science and it was the only subject she was not excellent at.

Very near the end of the class, the door opened and a boy came in looking around wildly and panting as if he had just run.

He had wild and untamed black hair and a muscled body. He was wearing black jeans and a blue t shirt and blue converse and carrying a grey backpack. The best part were his eyes. He had sea-green eyes. Not light green like lots of Annabeth's friends had. She couldn't look away.

"Umm, I am a new student sir. Got lost." The boy panted, still out of breath.

"Well, you are very late but this is your first class so I will let go. What is your name?" tThe teacher asked him.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He said, and Annabeth's eyes widened. This was Thalia's cousin. She was right, he was really hot. All the girls were looking at him dreamily. He looked around the class and frowned, surprised by the dreamy looks on girl's faces.

Annabeth smiled. He looked like a nice guy, and as he was Thalia's cousin she would treat him well.

"Alright Mr. Jackson, go sit next to Annabeth Chase." The teacher said, looking down at his desk and riffling through some papers. Percy looked around confused thinking who was Annabeth util a boy from the front row pointed to her, "The girl with the scary gray eyes, dude." He whispered.

Percy located her, smiled and made his way.

"Hi, I am Percy Jackson. You are Thalia's friend, right?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, Annabeth Chase. You are her cousin, nice to meet you." Annabeth said, shaking his hand which felt really strong and warm.

"I thought Thalia said you weren't coming till tomorrow." Annabeth asked him, desperately tying to avoid his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I finished my unpacking so I came." Percy replied and Annabeth nodded.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Percy sighed, "Wow, what a nice class." He said and picked up his bag.

Annabeth laughed, "Well, try to come earlier next time and you might learn something." She said and Percy laughed. They walked out together to their lockers. Percy's was just next to Nico's which was close to their own lockers.

"Which class do you have next?" Annabeth asked Percy, who looked at his new schedule.

"Umm, English. What's yours?" Percy said.

"Mine is English too, and Thalia will be there too." Annabeth smiled and led him to the class. They sat on the seat to the back and saved one for Thalia who had not arrived yet.

"So, tell me about yourself." Percy asked Annabeth who turned to him.

"Well, my name is Annabeth Chase. I live with my dad. My mom died when I was born so I never saw her. my best friend is Thalia, whom I have knows since kindergarten. But I do hang out with our group also. I live in an apartment complex on the same street as Thalia's." Annabeth said.

"Well, what about your hobbies and what do you want to become?" Percy asked, blinking.

"My dream was always to become an architect. My mom was one so I inherited I from her, you know." Annabeth answered easily. She felt quite comfortable with Percy, like she felt with Nico, Leo, Travis and Connor.

"Cool, an architect." Percy said, smiling.

"What about you? What is your dream?" Annabeth asked him, looking in his eyes.

"I want to become a music producer and singer." Percy answered shortly.

"Really? Which instrument do you play?" Annabeth asked.

"I can play the piano, drums and guitar. But I mostly love the guitar." Percy said.

"Do you have a guitar? Which model do you play?" Annabeth asked, impressed.

"My old guitar back in Manhattan was so broken that I left it and I'm gonna buy a new one now. I think acoustic. You know guitars?" Percy said.

"Yeah, I learned guitar a bit. I also did some vocals." Annabeth said

"You sing too? You should show me sometimes." Percy's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I'm only a shower singer now." Annabeth said, laughing.

"No, I really want to hear you sing. You would be good." Percy said, laughing.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled. Now, she could not look away from his eyes. And he was looking at her too.

"Percy! I thought you were joining tomorrow?" Thalia exclaimed, suddenly coming in, scaring Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah, well I came today only. I was bored." Percy said, smiling.

"Annabeth, have you met Percy?" Thalia asked, sitting down next to them.

"Yeah, I met him the Science class where he entered when the class was over." Annabeth grinned. Percy rolled his eyes while both of the girls laughed.

"You were late on your first day? Man, Percy." Thalia said.

The teacher came in, Paul Blowfis. The lesson flew by and soon it was lunch. Percy was introduced to everyone and they seemed to like him. Nico and Percy specially became really good friends. Thalia was surprised because nobody could make Nico comfortable with him so easily and Nico was also laughing and cracking jokes with Percy. That was weird.

The day went by quickly. When all of them met outside at the end of the day, Annabeth asked Percy if he needed a ride, but he politely declined and said that he liked walking and she would have to take a detour. Percy sad goodbye to everybody and walked home. This could work, he thought, I like the school.

 **Author Note: Surprise chapter! Hope you all liked it. It is quite long and it took an hour. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow or maybe tonight if I feel like it. It is going to be Tratie and Caleo. Reviews and Likes are appreciated here.**

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"I loved your room Percy. You decorated it really nicely. But I must say that the walls look quite blank without all those posters and quotes and crap you put on the wall." Sally told her son as they sat in the living area, chatting.

"See? Back at home you said that the posters were bad but my room isn't my room without them you see. I have got to get them printed from a Cyber Café soon." Percy said, twirling a pen in his hand.

The pen was the only proof Percy had that Poseidon had been his father. It was his pen and he had given it to Sally to give to Percy when he was older. And although Percy hated his father, he wouldn't throw the pen. The expensive blue pen, that said Riptide on it, was the only thing he had inherited from his father apart from his eyes and passion for the water.

"Well, you can go now if you want to. My room is set but I have to make a few arrangements so you can go and get your printouts." Sally said, standing up from the yellow sofa.

"Yeah, I think I will go now. Mom, I might go exploring the city so don't worry about me alright." Percy said, standing up and picking up his phone.

"Bye sweetie." Sally said and headed to her room.

Percy didn't take the car, he wanted to properly see the city. He first got the printouts and posters from the Cyber Café and then walked up and down various streets. He bought a few candies from the candy store. Percy came in front of a music instrument's shop and looked at the guitars. He was going to buy one soon after her mom got a job. She was a great writer and editor so she would get one soon.

Percy was walking along when he bumped into someone. It was a lady.

"I am really sorry. I didn't see you coming." He apologized quickly as he picked up her fallen red purse from the pavement.

The lady smiled and said, "It's alright. Don't worry." She paused and then said, "You are really cute, are you free tonight? We could go for a date?" The lady said.

Percy's eyes widened, "Umm, no its alright. I- I have a girlfriend." He lied quickly. This woman was about her mom's age and she was randomly asking him out.

She looked quite disappointed, "Okay, then see you around, honey." She left, hips swaying.

Percy stared after her, very confused.

Someone clutched his shoulders from the back and laughed loudly. Percy turned. It was Annabeth. She couldn't stop laughing, clutching her stomach. Weird looks were issued from passer bys.

"Haha. Very funny." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Awww, honey, are you upset?" Annabeth laughed some more, nearly falling over.

Percy shook his head and waited for Annabeth to stop laughing. When she was a little sober she asked, "That woman really asked you out, Percy."

"I know. She is like, my mother's age!" Percy exclaimed.

They laughed.

"So, what are you doing? Except turning down ladies who ask you for a date?" Annabeth said, smiling.

"I was just looking around the city. It seems really good. What about you?" Percy said, looking at Annabeth now that they weren't laughing anymore. She was wearing the same shorts with a different t shirt and some flats. Her hair were hanging loose around her shoulders. And her eyes shone brightly at Percy.

"I decided to come out to walk. You want a guide to show you around the city?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

"Well, what would she charge me?" Percy asked playfully.

"Only one Coke." Annabeth said.

"Alright then, guide me." Percy said, smiling.

Annabeth took Percy to her personal favorite places in San Francisco. They laughed and talked. They roamed for about two hours together. Percy bought Annabeth that coke he owed her. Percy found himself enjoying very much with Annabeth.

Nobody could get bored with her at all. He wondered how come she didn't have a boyfriend.

When it started getting somewhat dark, they sat in the park for sometime.

"So, tell me. How did you like it?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I loved the city. It's amazing. You have always lived here?" Percy said.

"Yeah, born and raised." Annabeth answered.

There was silence for awhile, comfortable silence. Percy stole a glance at Annabeth. She looked beautiful, like, really beautiful.

Wait, what? He thought, You met her today Perce. Calm down. Not so fast.

Annabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them, she looked at Percy.

"I am glad you enjoyed." Annabeth said, staring in his eyes.

"I had the best time ever." Percy replied.

After sitting there for some more time, Annabeth and Percy parted their ways to head home. Annabeth entered her room and she heard her phone ring.

Thalia.

"Hello?" Annabeth said

"Hey Annie. What's up?" Thalia said.

"Nothing."

"Where were you? I met Mr. Chase and he said that you were out."

"Yeah. I was showing Percy around the city. I bumped into him on the road."

"Oh, so you both went on a date?"

"What? No. I just showed him around the city."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes"

"Then it was a date."

"You are so infuriating Thalia." Annabeth groaned.

"Haha. Well, I got to go. Mom's calling. Bye." Thalia said.

"Bye." They hung up.

-LINE BREAK—

"Travis! Why are you here?" Katie asked Travis who had just showed up to her house and rang the doorbell.

"To see you." Travis replied shortly.

"You saw me at school." Katie stated.

Travis sighed, "Are you free right now?"

"Yes, I am bored." Katie said.

"Then come on. Let's go to the beach." Travis said.

Katie asked no more questions. She asked her father if she could go, took her things and then followed Travis to his car. They sat in and Travis blasted music. Katie laughed.

The song was Travis and Katie's favorite. 'The Nights' by ACIVII.

They sang along it the whole time. Travis was horrible while Katie was not quite that bad. They laughed when it was finished, Travis turned down the volume a bit.

"I missed you Katie." He said, looking at her. Katie smiled, "I missed you too." Travis smiled at her, making her blush. Katie looked down and said, "Eyes on the road."

Travis smiled again and looked back to driving. When they reached the beach, they raced to the water, not jumping in, just letting the waves wash over their feet.

Katie smiled. Miami had been great, but San Francisco and her people were the best and nothing beat them. She looked at Travis.

Most people only saw his prankster and joker side. He was really himself with only his friends, especially Katie. And she liked this side of him very much.

Travis looked back at her and smiled, then took her hand and held it in his own. Katie looked down at their fingers. It was perfect.

They stood there was a long time, then went a little back, sat down and started talking and catching up. Travis started making jokes and Katie fell to the sand laughing. Then threw some sand into Travis's face who too threw some at her. that would turn into a huge sand fight.

It was dark when Travis dropped Katie back home.

"I had great time. We should do this again." Katie said, smiling and unbuckling.

"Yeah, like once a fortnight." Travis replied.

"Goodbye. See you at school." Katie said and started to turn the door when she changed her mind and turned back to Travis. He was looking at her.

Katie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Travis closed her eyes. Katie leaned back and touched his face. He opened his eyes. "Bye" she said.

Travis was too shocked to even reply. Katie went inside her house and Travis started the car abd drove to her house, his mind replaying the kiss.

When he reached home, he was so lost that Connor and their mother thought he had gone crazy. Connor decided to talk to him tomorrow.

Travis went to sleep that thinking of Katie.

 **Author Note: Short chapter. I am so bored today so I will keep updating and get the story up in the heat. No Caleo in this, sorry. But there was a lot of Percabeth and Tratie. I do not own the song mentioned. All rights belong to AVICII. Reviews and likes are highly appreciated here.**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Annabeth parked her car in the parking lot and headed to her first class. On the way, she was joined by a very weird Travis.

"Hey Travis. What's with the weird look?" Annabeth asked. Travis looked up at her and sighed. "Something kind of odd happened yesterday. I was dropping Katie home when she-, she, um, kissed me!"

Annabeth looked shocked. "What?! What did you do?" she asked. "What do you think I did? I kissed her back. Oh my god, what should I do now? Would it be weird between us? Have I ruined our friendship?" Travis was hyperventilating.

"Travis, if you kissed her back. It means you like her. And she obviously likes you too. You guys should be like, together." Annabeth said, waving her arms around. Travis nodded and gulped. He said goodbye to Annabeth and went, probably to find Katie.

Annabeth smiled. She was like a counselor in their group. And she couldn't say that's he did not enjoy it.

-LINE BREAK-

Thalia and Percy were singing really loudly to the song playing in Percy's car. So loud that people from other cars were giving them looks.

When they finally pulled up in the school parking lot, the song had finished and they were laughing really loudly. They ran into Annabeth in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Thalia and Percy exclaimed. Their laughter had finally subsided.

Annabeth then recounted her entire chat with Travis to the two of them and Thalia had quite the same reaction as she had. Percy just grinned and kept his mouth shut.

Nico came bouncing up then and he, too, began recounting the Travis-Katie incident.

"God, this is like the new hot story going up in school now." Nico said when Thalia told him that they already knew.

Percy's phone ringed loudly. He looked down at the screen and smiled. He excused himself and walked a bit away to talk. Thalia stared after him a bit suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that Percy is hiding something from me. Maybe he has a girlfriend back in New York that he hasn't told to me about." She said.

Annabeth looked at her best friend and said, "I think he would tell you Thalia. If he had a girlfriend. Don't be a psycho now." She dragged her to their first class with Nico, History. Thalia was still staring at Percy talking animatedly on the phone in the distance.

-LINE BREAK—

Travis and Katie were sitting together at lunch, holding hands. Their smiles told everyone that they were now officially a couple. Leo wolf whistled and looked at Calypso, "You see, Calypso? This will be you and me someday." He flirted.

Calypso rolled her eyes. She was so used to it. "You know what, Leo? I highly doubt it." She fired back and sat down next to Katie. Everybody laughed and settled down. Well, almost everybody.

"Hey, where's Percy?" asked Connor.

Percy entered the cafeteria then, along with a senior, Jason Grace. **(AU- Thalia and Jason are not brother and sister here.)** Piper's breath hitched when he saw them. It was a well-known fact in their group that Piper had a major crush on Jason. Annabeth grinned at her lovesick friend.

Jason smiled and clapped on Percy's back and then returned to his table and Percy came towards them. He greeted them all and sat between Thalia and Piper. Piper immediately turned to him and started firing questions like-"What were you and Jason talking about? Did he break up with is girlfriend yet? Did he ask about me? Are you friends now? Can you talk me up to him?"

"Piper, relax. Now, me and Jason were talking about the swimming tryouts tomorrow. No, he has not broken up with his girlfriend yet. No, he did not ask about you. Yes, we are friends now. And sure, I can talk you up to him if you want. Does that answer all of your questions, you crazy lady?" Percy said. Everybody laughed and Piper grinned at Percy.

"Okay, now that Piper has stopped hyperventilating about Jason, I need to talk to you Percy." Thalia said, looking at her brother, "Now tell me this truthfully, Percy. Do you have a girlfriend back in New York?"

Percy looked at her shocked. "Thalia I have already answered that. I do NOT have a girlfriend." He said, steadily eating his burger. "Then whose phone was it this morning?" Thalia asked. Percy laughed and said, "Oh God, that was just Rachel. You really thought she was my girlfriend?" Thalia looked at him, "Yeah, you looked so happy answering the phone. Anyway, who is this Rachel?" she asked.

Everybody at the table was watching this conversation. "Rachel is one of my friends back in New York. She is currently dating my other friend, Jake." Percy said.

Thalia looked at him, "So you really are not dating anyone?" Percy shook his head no. Piper chimed in, "You know, I find that hard to believe. I mean, you're good-looking and you have a nice nature. That's hard to find."

"Well, my best friend Luke Castellan was way better looking and he has a great nature. I was kind of invisible with him. But that's fine with me. I am happy single." Percy said.

"All right. You are going to change your mind now." Annabeth said, "Percy, do you see that girl at table no. five. Her name is Drew and she is like the hottest girl in school. She was asking about you in the washroom. Now tell me, do you see her and still are happy single?" Annabeth looked at Percy challengingly.

Percy looked back at her. "I don't know. I have seen prettier girls than her." He seemed disinterested.

Annabeth was shocked, "Okay what is the problem with you and Nico! I swear, you are only guys in school who are not head over heels in love with her." Percy and Nico smiled.

"I already told you. There is someone else." Nico said

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohhh. So who is Nico's mystery girl? You will find out after a couple of chapters. Also, I did not make Jason and Thalia brother and sister in this story as I did not want everyone to be IN the group. Therefore Jason is a senior. Next chapter in a few hours. Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

They were all sitting on the benches. Everyone except Percy who was in the washroom preparing for his swim tryouts. Thalia, Travis and Connor were discussing some tricks and laughing loudly. Piper was staring at Jason, who was near the swimming pool watching the tryouts. Calypso and Leo were talking about mechanic stuff (they both loved that). Katie was on the phone with her mother talking about some stuff. Annabeth had brought homework.

But they all stopped doing that when the tryouts started. The first group did not have Percy but some very nice swimmers. It was a close call but Jesse won in that. The next group did have Percy.

He did not seem nervous. He glanced at all his friends sitting in the benches and Nico gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back. He winked at Jason who had promised to cheer for him. The coach instructed the boys to lose their shirts. They did as they were told.

"I did not expect Percy to have a great body, I must say." Said Thalia as her cousin threw his shirt down. "Thalia, you still think of him as a toddler. He has grown up now. Believe that." Annabeth said. "So tell me from you not-his-sister-view. How does he look shirtless?" Thalia asked Annabeth curiously. Annabeth looked at Percy and said, "Hot."

The coach blew the whistle and all the boys flung themselves into the water. They all wanted to win and then show off. They had no chance. Percy had finished the race when the other boys were a little more than halfway through. The coach too seemed aghast. He looked at his watch. "A school record! Percy Jackson has broken the school record!"

Everybody cheered. Thalia was the loudest. Percy climbed out the pool and laughed. Jason clapped him on the back and gave him a man hug. Then his friends came down and all hugged him.

Percy was happily oblivious to the other boy's stares.

-LINE BREAK—

The days passed happily. Percy had now been in San Francisco for eight months and everybody had accepted him and welcomed him. He and Nico became the best of friends. Thalia and Percy too were great friends. But it was Annabeth and Percy's best friendship that surprised everyone. Especially all the girls who loved Percy.

Annabeth had always been considered a nerd. No popular boy had a crush on her. She was beautiful and amazing. Not everybody seemed to see that. Percy did. He and Annabeth sprouted many school rumours. It was quite obvious they did as they were constantly flirting back and forth. This weird game had started six months after Percy's move.

TWO MONTHS AGO

"Annabeth, all girls love me. All right?" Percy said

"No, not all." Annabeth said, "I know a load of girls who don't love you. I, for, one don't."

"That is not true. Everybody loves me." Percy argued back.

"Okay Percy. I challenge you to make a girl who doesn't like you at all fall madly in love with you. Any girl who you think doesn't like you. And don't give me that 'Everybody loves me' crap." Annabeth said

"All right. If I manage to make her fall in love with me, you will sing a duet with me for my portfolio. Actually, make that three songs." Percy said

"Okay. And if you can't do it, you will accompany me to one of my four hour architecture seeings." Annabeth said. Thalia and Nico were there to witness the moment and they were eating popcorn.

"Deal." Percy said and they shook on it.

"All right, which girl do you pick? Andrea, Lucy, Maggie or Sarah?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth Chase." Percy said, and walked away.

Annabeth shouted after him but he just kept walking.

"Idiot." Annabeth muttered.

END OF FLASHBACK

So the game had started. Percy did everything he could to make Annabeth lose the bet.

He behaved his best around her. He sat next to her in classes and paid complete attention to the teacher. He did all his work for one of their partner projects and submitted before time. He saved her a spot for lunch. Once, he even brought her homemade blue chocolate cookies. All in all, Percy was the perfect not-a-boyfriend Annabeth could ever have.

Meanwhile, something weird seemed to be going on with Leo and Calypso. They were always talking to each other and laughing. People were starting to suspect that they were a couple.

Finally, on a Friday, when the school had ended and they were all standing in the parking lot talking, the group found out what had been going on for weeks now.

"And that is why I will never ever sleep in the science class again." Nico finished his story and everybody laughed. Leo said, "All right, I need to be off now. Have to go o the garage to fix some really old car." Then, without even thinking about it, he turned and kissed Calypso.

It was really out of habit only. They had been dating for weeks now. It was just a reflex.

Calypso kissed him back while everybody gasped. When they pulled away, they finally understood what they had just done in front of everybody. "Uh-oh" Calypso said.

Leo had to stay longer while he and Calypso told the whole story of how they got together and were a couple. It had happened one evening. They had kissed and then Leo told her that he loved her and she said it back.

Everybody was shocked. "We just wanted to keep it secret for a while till we were sure about it." Said Leo.

They stayed there for half an hour more. The parking lot had totally cleared out. They discussed the new relationship at length.

When they finally made up their mind to head home, Leo and Calypso had their arms around each other. One by one they all pulled out of the parking lot.

Only Annabeth remained. In the excitement about Leo and Calypso she had completely forgot that she had walked to school this morning and she needed a ride. Now she was going to have to walk home again. She sighed and took one step forward when a hand on her back stopped her. She turned around.

It was Percy and he was smiling, "Need a ride, my lady?" he asked. Annabeth grinned back at him and said, "Yes, please." He escorted her to his car and they got in. Percy did not open her door for her because he knew that she did not like it. They exited the parking lot and Percy put on some music. Ed Sheeran's Shape Of You was on.

It was their favorite and they sang the whole way to Annabeth's house. "Thanks a lot, Perce.. you're a life saver." Annabeth said as she got out of his car. Percy smiled at her and waited inside his car while she made her way towards the entrance and went inside. Before closing the door, she turned back to see Percy staring at her. Not in a creepy way.

Just in a way which made Annabeth's stomach do a somersault. She waved and he waved back. Then he pulled out and went away.

Even though Annabeth had too much pride to admit it, she knew that she had lost the bet. She was in love with Percy Jackson.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh snap! This chapter had loads of exciting stuff like the Caleo relationship and the bet. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Annabeth was woken up by the screams of her nine year old half-brothers Matthew and Bobby. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Another joyous scream filled the air and Annabeth groaned.

She got ready in about twenty minutes. She was not much of a girly girl. She actually would never be caught dead in a dress. She wore black jeans, a white top and her beloved pair of Converse. She quickly ate breakfast and exited the house.

Her car had gone to Leo's garage for fixing, which meant that she had to walk to school. She put in her earphones and listened to her favorite playlist. Annabeth reached school right on time.

She found Connor leaning against his car and talking to someone on his phone. When she reached he said goodbye and hung up. "Miranda?" asked Annabeth. Connor nodded and smiled.

Miranda had been Connor's girlfriend for two months now. She was in some other school. Everybody had met her and had liked her. Connor and Annabeth went inside and met up with everyone.

Annabeth's stomach did a somersault again when she saw Percy, who smiled at her and winked. She had to tell him. She had to tell him that she had lost the bet. Annabeth was a good girl to tell secrets to, but she felt like she could not keep this one in. she decided to tell him when school ended.

The day whizzed past and soon it was over. The kids swarmed the parking lot, chatting with their friends and getting in their cars.

Annabeth and her friends stayed talking, like they always did.

Percy's phone rang. He looked at it and then answered.

"Grover! Hey how are you?" Percy asked it the phone. Grover sounded breathless, "Percy- I, not good. Luke- not good, car. I don't-, what…" Grover could not get complete sentences out.

"Woah woah, slow down. What happened?" Percy said.

"Luke, um, Luke had a car accident, a big one." Grover sounded close to tears now, "We don't think he will make it."

The world began spinning for Percy. He lost his grip on his phone and it fell down on the pavement. He felt faint. He was just about to fall when Piper, who was closest, caught him.

"Percy, what happened?" Thalia asked.

"Percy, are you all right?" Nico asked. Everybody was scared to see Percy's state. Annabeth picked up his phone and put it into her ear. She introduced herself to Grover and explained Percy's conditions. Grover told Annabeth the situation, saying that he would call to give updates and that they take care of Percy.

Then he hung up.

Annabeth put his phone in her pocket and went towards Percy. She took his hand and he looked at her. Percy's eyes with unbelievably sad and confused and angry. His breathing was unsteady. Annabeth led him towards his car and made him sit in the passenger seat.

Then she turned around to her friends and said, "Percy's friend Luke was in a car accident. They don't think he's going to make it." Everybody gasped. "I'm taking him home. He's in no shape to drive." Annabeth said.

"I'm coming with you." Thalia said instantly. Annabeth nodded and got in the driver's seat while Thalia sat in the back. Percy was still in the car. They said goodbye to everyone and headed off.

Nobody spoke during the car ride. They reached and they all got out, Percy too. They walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. Sally opened it and was surprised to see the state of her son.

"Percy, what happened?" she asked. Thalia took hold of her and led her to the kitchen to explain while Annabeth took Percy upstairs to his room and to his bed. He sat down.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and pulled her down too. Thalia and Sally came up in a few minutes. Sally hugged her son and sat down next time. Thalia, too, sat down. They waited. No one said a word.

After about half an hour, the phone in Annabeth's pocket rang. She took it out and offered it to Percy. He took it and answered. It was Grover again. This time he was crying.

Percy closed his eyes and prayed for good news. There was no good news.

Luke had died.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Thalia and Sally had left but Percy had asked for Annabeth to stay. Thalia's father was calling her and Sally had work. Annabeth promised Sally that she would take care of Percy.

Percy was shocked. Since Grover's last call he had spoken very little. When Annabeth came upstairs after saying goodbye to Sally and Thalia, she found Percy with his head in his hands. Annabeth went to him and made him look up.

Percy's eyes were sparkling. Annabeth blinked at him, her own eyes watering. She pulled him towards her. Percy was sitting and Annabeth was standing in between his two legs. Percy put his head against her waist and Annabeth put her hands in his hair.

Percy cried. Earlier, tears hadn't come because of shock. But now they flowed. Annabeth held him. Percy cried for fifteen minutes. Then he pulled Annabeth down to a sitting position.

"I was eleven years old. Some kids on the block were teasing me. Pushing me around, punching me and hurting me. Luke came up and saved me. He caused a distraction and pulled me and we ran and ran. He was my best friend. He was the one with whom I talked to about everything. My dad, school, girls. Everything. I don't know what I'm going to do now." Percy said, still half in tears. Annabeth listened and stroked his back.

They remained silent for a while.

"Hey Annabeth, tell me a story." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him and asked, "Would you like to hear the story of your namesake, the Greek hero Perseus?" Percy nodded. Annabeth started the story.

She was a great storyteller and Percy found himself absorbed in it. When she finished about twnenty minutes later, Percy said, "Thanks. I needed a distraction."

Annabeth smiled at him and got up. "I'll go make something for you to eat. You must be hungry. What about sandwiches?" asked Annabeth. "Sandwiches would be great." Percy said.

Annabeth went down and Percy lay back on his bed with his hands resting on his stomach. When Annabeth came up with sandwiches, Percy was standing up and looking for something.

"Grover called again. He asked if I could come to New York for the funeral. I'm going to go. I want to pay my last respects to him." Percy told Annabeth, taking one sandwich. Annabeth said, "Do you want me to book your ticket? I can do it fast. You can fly out tonight." Percy nodded as he chewed on his sandwich.

Annabeth was actually really fast. She booked Percy's ticket and helped him pack. She talked to sally and convinced her that he would be fine. She also talked to Grover and informed him about when Percy would arrive.

She and Thalia dropped Percy to the airport and bid him goodbye. Then they returned home.

-LINE BREAK—

The next day in school, they all talked about what had happened. They all felt really sorry that it had to happen to a teenage boy who seemed to be really nice.

Percy stayed in New York for a week. He called a couple of times to tell that everything was okay.

When he came back, Thalia and Sally went to the airport to pick him up. Percy smiled and waved at them. Sally hugged him and Thalia did too. Percy seemed a lot better than he was a week ago. He told them that Luke had always wanted that after his death, everybody would be happy and remembers the happy memories, not mourn and cry.

Percy and his New York friends had tried to do just that. Luke's mother was a mess. She had already lost her husband, and now her son had left her too. Percy had stayed with her and given her a little strength.

Luke's death left Percy quite stunned. It took a long while to get normal, but he never could do that completely.

Still, three months later he was returning to be himself but Annabeth and everybody knew that he carried a little piece of Luke with him still.

It was August, which meant Percy's birthday. The whole surprise party thing was very much used. So they decided that for Percy's birthday, they would all take him to Montauk, his favorite place ever. Sally very much approved of this idea and helped them by booking the best rooms for them at low prices as she knew the hotel owner there.

Thalia'a father, who owned his own airlines booked them great seats to New York, where they would meet Percy's friends(with whom they had coordinated) and spend some time with them. After that, they would head to Montauk. Grover and his friends were not going with them as they had some work.

Percy was not aware of the preparations going on. He thought that his friends would just throw him a party. That must be what all those whispers are about.

On 18th, the day of Percy's eighteenth birthday, they all reached his doorstep at exactly 7 in the morning. They all met up at the entrance with their bags and suitcases. Sally had already packed Percy's suitcase without him knowing and handed it over to Nico.

"I am surprised that Nico is able to come at all. Seeing him at this early an hour is unreal." said Leo. Nico smirked at him and said, "I swear, I am half awake. I am going to sleep as soon as I get on the plane."

"All right people. Come on lets go surprise Percy." Annabeth said and they knocked on the door which was opened by Sally. She welcomed them all in and said, "Percy is asleep. You guys can go wake him up."

They all trooped upstairs and burst into Percy's room. He was in deep slumber, but as soon as Thalia opened the gate, he was up. He was also shirtless. He jumped back in his bed in surprise as all his friends came in.

"What, what are you guys doing here?" asked Percy as he looked around for his t shirt. "It's your birthday, idiot!" said Travis. They all said 'happy birthday' turn by turn and gave him their gifts.

First off, Thalia gave him a Polaroid camera. Nico gave him a huge bag of his favorite candies and snacks, preferably all blue. Leo gave him a stack of posters of his favorite band, movie, tv show etc. Piper gave him a photo collage. So did Katie. Travis and Connor gave him a gigantic box of stuff to decorate his room with. Annabeth said, "Your present from me is at our destination. Till then you can have this. She handed him his t shirt which had been on his keyboard in the corner of the room. Percy took it and smirked at her.

He thanked everyone for the gift and then asked, "All right. So where exactly are we going?"

Nico walked over to him and said, "Pack your bag Perce. We headed on our own to New York first and then to, wait for it, Montauk!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will Annabeth's gift to Percy be? I assure you that it will be great. Next two chapters will be about New York and Montauk. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

They bid Sally goodbye and got in the taxi Piper had called for all of them to go to the airport. Throughout the taxi ride, they explained to a still really dazzled Percy how they had done all this planning.

"Whose idea was it to go to Montauk?" Percy asked the car at whole. "That would be Annabeth. She said that normal surprise birthday parties were really boring." said Connor. Percy smirked at Annabeth and said, "Thanks Annie!" Annabeth scowled and said, "Don't call me that Perseus."

Everybody laughed. They loved Annabeth and Percy's bickering and flirting.

The plane ride was fun. Nico could not sleep because he was sitting in between of Thalia and Piper and they kept him entertained. Travis, Katie and Connor sat together where Connor pretended to throw up every time they started kissing. Leo and Calypso sat together with a middle aged man sitting next to them. Percy and Annabeth sat together with a young lady near them.

The young lady whose name was Gracie, was instantly Annabeth's enemy as she started shamelessly flirting with Percy before the flight even took off.

"So, Percy, who is this girl sitting with you?" asked Gracie, twirling her hair. Annabeth could tell that Gracie also hated Annabeth. Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "This is Annabeth, my um-girlfriend." He put his arm around Annabeth and smiled.

Thalia, Piper and Nico who were sitting in the set of seats to their right instantly looked over at them. Percy winked at them. Gracie looked horrified, "This, I mean, she is your girlfriend?"

Annabeth suddenly said, "You got a problem with that?" Rule is, when Annabeth threatens you, you remain quiet. Gracie seemed to grasp the rule. She put earphones in her ear and closed her eyes. Then she slept for the entire flight.

"Thanks for saving me." Percy said, "Ladies love Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, "No, not all. We have a bet." "At which I will succeed. Just give me a little more time." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him and said, "You know, it was stupid choosing me. I am your friend. I already like you. It's cheating."

Percy smiled, "Annabeth, you seem to have a short memory. The bat was that I would make you fall in LOVE with me, not you just liking me."  
Annabeth could not speak. How could she tell Percy that he already had won the bet?

-LINE BREAK—

"Percy! So great to see you man! Happy Birthday!" Grover said, clapping him on the back and giving him a guy hug. Grover, Rachel and Jake came to pick them up.

"Alright guys, these are all my friends, meeting all my friends. Okay Grover you guys introduce yourselves first." Percy said.

"Alright. I'm Grover Underwood. This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And this is her boyfriend Jake Adams. It's great to see you guys!" Grover said. Everybody said their 'hellos'.

"Annabeth, you can introduce everyone from San Francisco." Said Percy.

"Okay. I'm Annabeth Chase. The guy wearing all black is Nico Di Angelo. The girl really similar to him is Thalia Grace. The guy who looks kind of like a Latino elf is Leo Valdez and the girl standing next to him is his girlfriend, believe it or not, Calypso Titan." Annabeth said, to which Leo stuck her tingue out at her. Annabeth continued, "The twins are Travis and Connor Stoll. The girl next to them is Katie Gardner, Travis' girlfriend. And this right here, is Piper McLean."

"Alright, so what have you guys planned next?" Percy asked them. "Now, Perce, we are going to all go and eat something. Also we need to give you our gift." Grover said.

They ate at the place where Percy, Grover and everybody hung out usually. It was a small café, but the food was beyond great. Grover, Rachel and Jake gave Percy one huge gift. Huge meaning HUGE. It was the biggest frame Percy had ever seen and inside were all their pictures, their classmate's notes for Percy, some inside jokes between them. It was decorated beautifully by Rachel, Idea was Grover's, material from Jake and hard work by all of them.

They had a big lunch. Everybody seemed to like everybody. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Percy were deeply engrossed in their talk. Leo, Calypso and Travis were talking to Jake and Piper, Katie and Connor to Rachel.

When everybody had ate, they headed out. "I wish you guys were coming with us to Montauk." Percy said to Jake, whom he had an arm around. "Me too, man. But we have some important work. We can meet up again when you come back to New York."

They were standing on the street in front and talking. Suddenly, a voice from behind them said, "Well, well, well. Look who it is. My favorite girl, Annabeth!" they turned around to see a teenage boy with blonde hair and black eyes.

As soon as Annabeth saw him, her smile vanished. Her fists clenched. "What do you want Ethan?" she said. Everybody looked worried to see the look of immense loathing in Annabeth's face.

"Why, Annabeth, can I not talk to you? That ought to be my right, as the ex-boyfriend." Ethan said. Thalia's eyes widened. So did everybody else's. "Annabeth, who is this guy?" Nico asked.

"Nobody." Annabeth said. Ethan smirked at her, "Nobody? Am I not your ex-boyfriend? Your summer love?" Annabeth looked at him. She remembered the earlier version of him. When she had come to spent her summer in New York. She had met him, fallen in love. And then?

"You cheated. You broke my heart. What else do you want?" Annabeth said. Piper gasped. So did Thalia. Ethan smiled and said, "Tricked you, didn't I? Pretend I'm in love with you, woo you and then leave. That's my move. Can't believe you were as stupid as to fall for that. But then again, who could ever have taught you anything? Your father is an ignorant fool and your mother is dead."

Percy lunged forward at Ethan but Annabeth was faster. She punched him. He fell to the ground. Annabeth bent down, one foot upon his chest and her hands grasping him by the collar of his shirt. Ethan was shocked. "Don't ever talk about my father or mother again." Annabeth said, with poison in her voice and her eyes. Ethan gulped, helpless and nodded. Annabeth stood up, turned around. Ethan couldn't get up. His nose was bleeding and he was sore.

Annabeth kicked him and he groaned. Then she returned to her friends. They were all shell shocked. Ethan got up, with difficulty, "This isn't the end Annabeth." Annabeth turned around at him and smiled, "I know. The end will be when we next see each other. I hope that is soon. I can't wait to kick your ass again."

Ethan growled and limped away.

It took about a half hour for Annabeth to explain everything. She said that it was two years ago when she came to New York. She didn't tell anybody about it because she was embarrassed by how stupid she had been. Nico put his arm around her and hugged her, "We would have understood, Annabeth. But it's all right. I enjoyed you beating up a guy like that."

"Come on, guys. Today is Percy's birthday! Let's stop talking about sad things and get this show on the round! Montauk's calling!" Annabeth said and they all cheered.

They bid Grover, Rachel and Jake goodbye and sat in the huge car they had rented, and they set out for the three hour ride to Montauk.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Annabeth restricted everyone from talking about Ethan at all. She said that the matter could only be discussed in San Francisco and not in New York or Montauk. And when Annabeth makes a rule, you adhere to it no matter what.

They had booked a mini bus as there were so many of them. The couple sat together, of course. Nico sat with Percy, Annabeth with Piper and Thalia with Connor. They talked for two hours, then many of them were exhausted by the plane ride and fell asleep. The only people left awake were Nico and Percy who talked in hushed voices.

"Alright Percy. Tell me what's wrong?" said Nico as soon as they knew that everybody was fast asleep. Percy looked at him and asked, "Nothing's wrong." "Come on Percy. You have been kind of quite since we left New York, or rather, since we met Ethan." Said Nico.

"Hey, that topic is banned alright." Percy said, trying to get away from telling Nico how he really felt. "Annabeth is asleep. We can talk." Nico said. Percy sighed, giving in. They went to the seat in the very end, away from everybody.

"Okay, so you know when Ethan said those things about Annabeth's parents, I was angry, we all were. But I hated him as soon as he said that he was Annabeth's ex-boyfriend. And when Annabeth was telling the story about the summer when they were together, I felt like running off, finding Ethan and ripping his stupid face off." Percy said.

"I know, we all did." Nico said. Percy shook his head. "No, you all felt angry because of the way he treated Annabeth. I felt angry just at the thought of him touching Annabeth, and, you know, kissing her and stuff." He said.

"Percy, I know exactly why you felt that way, and so do you." Nico said, half smiling.

"No, no, Nico. Don't say it. It will make it too real." Percy persisted. But Nico didn't care. He said it anyway,

"Percy Jackson, you are in love with Annabeth."

-LINE BREAK—

Everybody woke up to the laughter of Percy and Nico half an hour later. They had tried to keep it quiet but it just burst out.

"What the hell is on with you two?" Thalia grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Percy and Nico kept laughing. "I think it was that silly joke they laugh at every time again." said Katie. "Is it?" Piper asked.

Percy and Nico nodded, still laughing loudly.

Their driver announced that they had reached fifteen minutes later. Everybody got out and took out their suitcases. They headed inside the beachside hotel at which Sally and Percy always stayed. Always.

"Percy!" A woman in her early-twenties shouted and hugged him tightly. "Geez woman, your fiancée is right here. At least attempt to hide it." Percy joked while he hugged her back. then he hugged the woman's fiancée.

"Guys, they are Aurora and Mike. They own this hotel." Percy introduced them. After they had given Percy their gifts(boxes of chocolates), Thalia and Percy went to the reception to get their keys.

Annabeth came up behind them and said, "Excuse me, I'm Annabeth Chase." The receptionist smiled brightly and said, "Hello, Annabeth. Your special room is very ready. It is number 108." Percy and Thalia looked confused. "What is happening?" Percy asked her. "Yeah Annabeth, what special room?"

Percy looked at Thalia and asked, "You don't know about this?" "Nobody does. It was mine and and Sally's secret. And Blake's too." Annabeth said, smiling at the receptionist Blake.

They headed up to the rooms. Annabeth said that they all had to go to room 108 first. She commanded Percy to close his eyes, which he did unwillingly, "Why only me?" Percy said. "Is it their birthday?" Annabeth said and she opened the door.

Everybody gasped. Percy's eyes were still closed. "Oh Percy, you are going to love this!" Travis said. "Open your eyes." Annabeth said and Percy did.

It was the biggest room in the hotel. At one side, the room was filled with balloons on the ceiling with pictures of them all and Percy at the ends. On the other side was the bed. And in the remaining corner (which was Percy's favorite part) were two guitars, one acoustic and one rock.

Percy gasped. He had been wanting to buy a guitar for months now but had been unable to decide between acoustic or rock. And here Annabeth had gifted him both. Percy knew that guitars could be costly. He turned to Annabeth and said, "I love it Annabeth. But the guitars are really expensive. I cannot take it." Annabeth snorted and said, "I didn't buy them. My uncle Apollo handmade these guitars for you for free."

Percy hugged her, "Thank you, thank you so much! I love it!" Annabeth smiled and said, "Wait, that's not enough!" Percy pulled back and looked at her in confusion, "There's more? You are sure setting a high bar for me for your birthday."

Annabeth laughed and said, "Look on the bed, there's a letter." Percy went towards the bed and opened the letter. He read it through and his eyes widened. "What is it, what is it?" shouted Leo impatiently.

"It's a letter to invite Percy for a winter workshop of music in London. I submitted his name last month and they accepted." Annabeth said. Percy walked towards Annabeth and literally lifted her off the ground hugging her.

"You are the best Annabeth!" he shouted. When he put her down, Annabeth asked, "Are you going to go?" Percy nodded. They all hugged and lounged in Percy's room for a while. They looked at all the pictures and balloons. Percy played the guitar for everybody.

But as much as they urged him, Percy did not sing for them. "I told you, when we go down to the restaurant, I will HAVE to perform." he said.

They went down to the restaurant after an hour. The band in the corner shouted Percy's name as soon as he came in and they dragged him on the stage. The drummer was a black haired boy about their age. The singer was a good looking girl a little older and the guitarist was another older looking boy.

As soon as Percy was on the stage, the girl left the mike and went to the keyboard and the boys pushed Percy towards the mike. Everybody in the restaurant cheered.

The song started. It was DNCE- Cake by the Ocean.

Everybody had heard Percy's voice before and they had loved it, very much. It was deep and melodious. Thy all clapped and cheered when the song ended. So did everyone else in the restaurant.

"Thank you!" Percy said and went down the stage after having a word with the band. He went towards his friends who complimented him and they went out.

Annabeth was silent on their way to the beach. She knew it know. She was utterly and irreversibly in love with Percy.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter will be Thalico. Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

They went to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Everybody had reached down at the beach and was preparing to go into the water. Except Thalia, who was still in her room. Annabeth said that she had to take a call.

"I'll go and call her down." Nico said and headed to the hotel. He went upstairs and knocked at Thalia'a door. Her voice from inside told him to come in. he opened the door and Thalia was there, standing in her bathing suit and just hanging up the phone.

"Come on Thals, everybody is waiting." Nico said. Thalia picked up her sunglasses and said, "Sorry, some cousin called. He was saying something about a party. Let's go!" They headed down together and then everybody jumped in the water.

They played many games. They decided to divide teams and have a water fight. Whoever gave up first or could not attack their opponent for 10 second lost. Leo, Connor, Katie, Piper and Calypso were on one side and Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Travis were on the other.

The game started. Leo's team lost horribly. Connor was pelted with water by Annabeth. Leo was under the water by Thalia. Katie had surrendered to Nico's splashes. Calypso lost to Nico. And Piper was held by the waist and been pelted with water by Percy.

"All right! You guys win! Let's play by partners now." Piper said when Percy left her. The pairs were-Leo, Calypso; Travis, Katie; Connor, Piper; Thalia, Nico and Percy, Annabeth.

"That's unfair. Annabeth and Percy are a really strong team. With water being Percy's element and Annabeth being Annabeth and never losing a game." Leo complained. Calypso hit him and said, "Don't cry now. We will win!"

They did not. Percy and Annabeth won fair and square. The sun was starting to go down now. They went out of the water and sat on the beach with a bonfire between them.

"All right now. We have had it! Now it's time for Truth or Dare!" Travis shouted. Everyone had to oblige. They were on a vacation. And it wasn't a vacation with one of these games.

"Percy can start, being the birthday boy." Katie said and Percy nodded. "All right, Piper truth or dare?" he asked the girl. Piper was confident, "Dare." Percy grinned and said, "Call Jason and ask him out on a date."

Everybody 'oohed'. They had been trying to get Piper to ask Jason out since forever. Now was a great opportunity. Piper sighed and picked up her phone. "On speaker, Piper." Nico said and she put it on speaker while it rung.

Jason answered, "Hello?" Piper said, "Hey, its Piper." She somehow managed to blurt out. "Hey, Pipes. What's up?" Piper nearly died at her nickname. She stuttered, "I was, um, just wondering if you would, um, like to grab, I don't know a coffee, sometime, maybe?" they could feel Jason smile on the other end.

"Sure. How about Tuesday?" he asked and Piper said, "That would be great. See ya!" piper hung up and breathed deeply. Percy was smiling, "Thank me Piper. You two would be getting married because of me."

The game continued. Piper dared Travis to go and flirt with some girls who were hanging out a little far away. They flirted back at him and Katie looked like she could murder somebody right now. Three of the girls gave Travis their numbers but he teared them up when he came back. Kissing Katie on the cheek he said, "You're the only one for me, Katie. Those girls are irritating." Katie looked pleased.

Calypso picked truth and Travis asked her to list all her crushes from grade 1. They were a little surprising. They played for about an hour. By the time they had finished, Thalia had kissed Connor, Nico had prank called his ex, Katie had scored a date with one of the bellboys and Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap. They all were some crazy dares.

They had a great dinner and then all went to Percy's room to talk. They all talked till 2 in the morning when slowly people started to go and sleep. The only ones left were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"Alright, I am really sleepy now. I am going. Happy Birthday Percy, again." Thalia said as she got up. Nico got up too and said, "I'm going too. We've had a long day. Bye Perce, Annabeth." They went out.

Percy and Annabeth talked and talked. It was 4 in the morning and they were laughing, from Percy's joke and from exhaustion. Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's bed only. He put a blanket on her and then went to sleep on the couch.

-LINE BREAK—

Thalia was up early. When she went down to eat something, she found Nico there too, eating waffles. "Hey!" Nico said as Thalia sat down next to him. "Hey! Why are you up so early?" Thalia asked. "I was hungry." Nico shrugged and ordered another plate for Thalia.

They ate and then went out to the beach. They walked for a while. "You know, it's weird. You're about to be 18 and you have had only two girlfriends." Thalia said. "Hey, I have had three." Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Your kindergarten girlfriend doesn't count." She said. Nico shrugged and said, "Yeah, you're right. She was annoying."

"Why do you like no one?" Thalia asked. "I already told you. There is someone." Nico said, hands in his pocket. "Alright, wait. Stop." Thalia said. Nico stopped and looked at her. "I am finding out right now who your mystery girl is. Tell me." Thalia commanded. Nico laughed and said, "You don't wanna know Thals." "I do, I do. Tell me." Thalia persisted.

This went on for fifteen minutes before Nico finally said, "All right. All right. I'll tell you." Thalia smiled and urged him on. Nico took a deep breath and said, "It's Reyna."

Thalia's face fell. She stuttered, "Um, Reyna?" Nico nodded. Thalia looked around, not knowing what to say. "Well, if you, if you like her, um, you should, you know, tell her. If you want to." Thalia looked a little sick.

"But if you feel like you are not, um, you're not ready, then you should wait. Waiting is good. Wait, you should." Thalia was having trouble forming sentences.

Nico was smiling. Thalia looked at him and asked, "What, what? Why are you smiling like that?" "Thalia, it's not Reyna." Nico said. Thalia looked shocked.

"It's you Thals." Nico said.

Thalia threw herself into him. She kissed him. When they separated for air, Thalia hit him on the head. "That was for tricking me." Thalia said. Nico smiled and said, "How could I miss such an opportunity? You should have looked at yourself. You were stuttering and-"

He was cut off by Thalia kissing him again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Thalico has happened! This was a fun chapter to write. Next chapter in their last day in Montauk and then back to New York. Hope you liked it. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Thalia and Nico had a good hour before everybody woke up to discuss what they were. Thalia insisted that Nico ask her out nicely and he did ask her out, on a date when they got back. They went inside to find everybody but Percy and Annabeth in the restaurant. They announced the news and everybody began talking at once.

It took a while to answer all questions. "Oh my god, you guys. This is amazing!" Piper screamed. "I'll go call Percy and Annabeth. They probably slept really late last night so they are not getting up." Nico said, and he and Thalia went upstairs to Percy's room.

They opened it to find Annabeth sleeping on the bed and Percy on the couch. Percy woke up as soon as the door opened. "Good morning, guys." He said groggily as he stood up. "Hey Percy! Let's wake Annabeth and then we have some news." Thalia said and Percy walked over to the bed and woke Annabeth up. She got up and groaned, "Percy I told you not to let me sleep on the bed. I made you sleep on the couch when I had a room of myself." Percy smiled and said, "Don't worry. I was fine."

Thalia and Nico broke the news and Percy and Annabeth were shocked. They heard the whole story and hugged. "That is awesome!" Annabeth said. "I know." Nico said.

Everybody else had came up too. They decided to have a bath first and then talk about their last day on Montauk as they had a flight to New York at 9 pm which meant that they had to leave Montauk at 5.

Everybody went to their rooms and had a quick bath, then met up at the restaurant. It was already lunchtime, so they dug in some delicious food. "Let's go to the Montauk Point Lighthouse and then we can come back here and go to the beach again. I guess time will be done till then." Leo said and they all agreed upon it.

Everybody had an amazing time at the Montauk Point Lighthouse. When they came back, they only had an hour for the beach and then they had to pack and leave. "All right. The vacation is over. I am so sad." Piper said as they lugged their suitcases on to their mini bus.

They said goodbye to everyone at Montauk and headed back to New York playing silly road games all the way. In New York, they did not have time to meet Grover, Rachel and Jake again. But they promised them on phone that they would come again.

The plane took off and they were on their way back. Percy looked at Annabeth, who was sitting next to him again, "Thanks for the best birthday ever." Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It was no problem." She said.

It was late at night when they landed in San Francisco. All their parents had came to pick them up. They all hugged their children and went towards their cars.

The ten friends looked at each other, then came together for a group hug, a perfect way to end the amazing trip. "Thank you guys so much for the surprise. I love you all." Percy said when they separated.

Everybody went home and collapsed on their beds. They were back in San Francisco. Back home.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was a short chapter. Next chapter is going to be Piper's date with Jason and Thalia's date with Nico. Till that, you have to wait for Percabeth. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Piper was filling them all in about her date with Jason, "He took me to a great restaurant down on fifth. We ate and then we took a long walk and oh, we talked for hours. And then, when he dropped me off at my house because I couldn't find a cab, he kissed me on my cheek!"

She was very much in love, and from what Percy had heard from Jason, he really enjoyed spending time with her too.

Thalia and Nico, too, had a great time on their date. Theirs was a bit personal as they had dinner at Thalia's favorite burger place and then went to Nico's old tree house and talked for hours. It was the week of romance and love, Percy and Annabeth being the only single people in the group, spent their time listening to all the couple's dates.

Time passed happily. Christmas and New Year came and went. It had been 19 months since Percy had moved to San Francisco. Everybody in their group was beginning to see Percy and Annabeth's chemistry and was trying in vain to bring them together.

"It will happen in its own time." said Nico, who already knew Percy's feeling and suspected Annabeth's as well. It was January when it finally happened.

Annabeth knocked on Percy's door and Sally answered. "Hey, Sally. How are you?" Annabeth asked politely. Sally smiled and welcomed Annabeth, "Very well, Annabeth. Percy is in his room. Should I call him down?" Annabeth nodded and Percy came down to his mother's call.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. Why don't you come on upstairs?" Percy asked, smiling. "I've got to take you somewhere. Come on, it will just be an hour." Annabeth said. "All right. I'll get my phone." Percy said.

They were in Annabeth's car. "Come on, tell me. Where are we going?" Percy pleaded, but Annabeth did not budge, "You will see in a few short minutes, Percy." Annabeth just said and drove on. Her stomach was doing multiple somersaults when she looked at Percy so she tried to keep her eyes on the road, but that was really hard.

"All right, here we are." Annabeth announced after fifteen minutes. Percy looked at the building and said, "This is a recording studio. What are we doing her?" Annabeth told him to get out of the car.

"Annabeth, what is going on?" Percy asked as he got out. Annabeth made him follow her inside, where everything was set, as if ready to record a song. Percy looked confused.

"Remember, we made a bet about a year ago?" Annabeth asked. "How could I forget?" Percy said. "Well, I have brought you here today, to, um pay up." Annabeth said. Percy was really confused. "What?" he said.

Annabeth smiled and said, "You are being such a Seaweed Brain right now." This had been a nickname given to Percy about six months ago. Annabeth continued, "I lost the bet."

Percy looked at her for a few seconds, unblinking. Then, "You, um, you-lost?" Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Percy said, "Say it, then." Annabeth replied, "I just did."

"No. The other thing. The reason why you lost." Percy said, smiling. He knew Annabeth disliked confessions, especially of love. Annabeth looked around, avoiding his eye and said, "Um, well, you already know." she stuttered. Percy smirked and said, "I want to hear it from you." Annabeth was nervous and uncomfortable, but she managed to somehow say it, "I, I love you."

She was sweating now and looking at everything but Percy. She was dreading his answer. He was going to laugh at her. He was going to make fun of her at school and all her life. She was going to be humiliated forever.

"I love you too, Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth looked up. She had been rendered speechless. She could not produce one sound from her mouth. She was pretty sure she looked like an idiot. Percy stepped forward and held her by the waist.

Annabeth suddenly seemed to recover. She asked, "Really? You're joking. You're joking." Annabeth said and leaned her head back to look at Percy. Percy shook his head no and said, "Let me prove it."

Annabeth was confused, "How are you ever going to prove-"She was cut off by Percy's lips meeting hers. Her breath hitched and then she seemed to relax. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

When they pulled back, out of breath, Annabeth said, "Alright, I think I owe you three songs."

Percy laughed and said, "Meh. They can wait."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaand this is it! The story had finished! I am going to be uploading a little epilogue and giving all of my lovely followers a shout out in the next and final chapter, so don't take this story off your alert right now!**


	14. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"And remember how Annabeth had reacted at the lady in the airplane who kept hitting on Percy?" Nico said and they all laughed. It was eight years later and they were all reminiscing their past memories.

Piper sighed. "Seems like all that happened aged ago. guys, we are old people now." she said. "Not me, Beauty Queen." Leo said, "Even when all of you will be really old and in wheelchairs, I will still be hot and fit." Calypso playfully punched Leo and he almost fell over. "Yeah, Leo. You are so fit." Travis mocked.

Percy and Annabeth were living together in New York, where Percy worked as a music producer and Annabeth as an architect. They had a great apartment and were really happy. Percy was also planning to propose in a few days.

Thalia and Nico were also in New York, Thalia as a lawyer and Nico a doctor. They were engaged and everybody were looking forward to their wedding in four months.

Travis and Katie were working long distance with Katie in Texas running a big environmental firm and Travis in San Francisco working in a bank. But Travis was moving in with Katie to Texas next year and they were really happy.

Leo and Calypso were also engaged and going to be married in eight months. Leo was the head of an amazing electronic firm and Calypso was a college professor.

Piper and Jason were already married and living in San Francisco. Piper had taken over the fashion world with launching her own brand and Jason was the editor of a magazine.

Connor and Miranda had broken up but Connor was very happy working in Los Angeles as a famous Youtuber.

They were living life to their fullest. They were happy.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Keep waiting, because there's more. Shoutouts in the next chapter!**


	15. The Last One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been amazing for me to write. I love to see how you guys support me so much. So, this one is for you!**

 **Thankyou for you reviews: Greenie-Girl, Percabeth824, Darrenn100,** **Guest,** **walker at heart and W1 / 1m1234**

 **Thank you for all my followers: There are a lot of you. I'm sorry I could not name but you know who you are.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL REALLY MUCH!**

 **This story may be over, but there are many more to come. I know you all will support me like you always do.**

 **This is crazyyoungsters, signing off,**

 **XOXO**


End file.
